Realize
by MagicalRain
Summary: Sequel to Curiosity. Two-shot. Time passes as the Miko heals. I watch her and her family and surprisingly I find a level of contentment I didn't realize was possible me.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the sequel to Curiosity. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Update: I'm in revising Shadows Within the Darkness and I nearly have chapter 8 finished.

Chapter 1

As the Miko recovered I returned to my shadowy existence as her mother and brother came to stay with her. Upon hearing her begging and pleading for them to leave for their own safety, but they remained.

Her constant worrying was understandable. The injuries those disgusting humans had left upon her body interfered with her ability to use her bow. With several broken ribs on her right side, it was virtually impossible for her to pull the drawstring on her bow.

While she recovered I protected her territory possessively and without mercy. Sure I had protected the Shrine previously, but never as viciously as I found myself doing now.

The Miko was injured and unable to defend her land and herself, I had rationalized for my behavior. It was an answer that my mind came up with without having to dwell deeply on the issue.

So I waited for her to heal and as I waited, I watched the newest arrivals with some interest. Even with them here, they did not disturb the peace that surrounded Shrine. Surprisingly, the grounds seemed to hum with a warm joy that hadn't previously been there.

The Miko's mother I quickly realized was just as calm and peaceful as her daughter. However, the woman held no warrior spirit. She reminded me of my sister with her loving and patient nature. The smells that would drift from her kitchen and fill the air where mouth-watering at best and I would often find myself drifting closer to the house to watch the small family dine together merrily.

The boy was perhaps 16 years of age with a joyful and loving soul that loved getting a rise out of the Miko. It was captivating to watch them interact together and often my thoughts would turn to my own sister and the things we'd never have.

A week into the Miko's recovery, her mother surprised me. After setting the dinner table, she frowned before disappearing into the kitchen again. I could hear her shuffling around before I caught a glimpse of her walking through the hall with a tray.

The porch light glowed to life before the older woman appeared. The tray she carried had a generous amount of food on it, which she set on a small table by the door before stepping away from the house. However, she did not leave the light as she looked towards my hiding spot and I felt my eyes narrow as her gaze fell over my person.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," was all she said before she bowed and disappeared into the house to rejoin her children.

Only after the woman had seated herself did I eat. It was good.

Every night following the older woman would set out a tray for me. Each morning found those dishes on the kitchen counter, empty.

The days flew by and before I knew it a month had passed before I realize it. This was the longest amount of time I've spent in one place. I had even ignored my communicator as well as the Demon Whistle of several occasions.

However, as I watched the Miko move about with ease combined with nothing to kill in days, I felt the urge to run beginning to settle over me. These urges manifested into annoyance and I often found myself dark growls escaping my chest at the teen's louder antics before the Miko would send a wave of calming energy that would settle my dark mood.

Within days, not even the Miko's calming aura settled my darkening mood for long.

She approached my tree then, her eyes searching for the thick canopy for me before a sigh escaped her lips when she couldn't local me. "I understand if you must leave. I sense that you've becoming unsettled after so long of peace here. I know you've been protecting us and I appreciate it greatly but I'm nearly healed now," her eyes casted down wards as if in thought before snapping back to my position.

"I guess, what I'm saying is that if you've got… an itch that need scratching," her eyes flickered towards her brother as hesitated over the last part of her sentence, before resting back on my position, "I think I'm healed enough that you don't need to worry so much about us."

I held her gaze until she turned and settled in her mediating pose with her brother seated in front of her.

I felt bewilderment fill me as I saw nothing but a true understand shine in her dark eyes. She understood my nature to roam, the need for the chaos of battle. Those eyes even shone with the understanding of my bloodlust.

A type of contentment I've never felt before filled my body upon realizing she accepted my presence on her Shrine while fully aware of chaotic nature.

I felt the corner of my lip rise a fraction in a gently smirk before I eyed the Miko carefully. I will only accept her reassurance as if she was indeed healed enough for any 'what if' scenario.

Allowing my youki to leak out of my body, I felt the Miko's energy greet mine curiously as I directed it towards her body. Her energy hesitated for only a second before allowing my youki to swirl safely within hers, sending a pleasant tingling sensation through my energy that caused me to shiver slightly.

Carefully I brushed my energy along her skin, allowing her a moment to customize her skin to the feel of my youki on it before incasing her body. I heard her soft gasp of surprise as my energy slid over her skin like silk seeking out her wounds. All of the scrapes and outer bruising were healed however I could sense the tenderness around her freshly healed ribs.

Sending a soft pulse of youki over her ribs, allowing what little healing ability I had control of to seep over the weaken bones. Considering I haven't never used this ability on anyone beside myself, I was pleased when I sensed her weaken bones hardened to a nearly healed state and the tenderness around the area lessen.

Satisfied that she was indeed healed enough to defend her Shrine should the need arise; I retracted my youki before I left the grounds. It didn't escape my notice the way the Miko shivered with the lost as my youki returned to me.

…

I rested in my tree outside of my sister's window, relaxed after a trip to Makai. I was pleased to see my sibling content as she prepared for the day.

"It's been awhile," a silky voice spoke from beside me. I had wondered when the fox would realize I was here. It took him longer then I expected.

"Hn." Even without the Jagan I could feel his curiosity in his gaze.

"You look well."

I caught myself before I snorted aloud. That little sentence always came before his questions.

When I gave no response I heard the fox sigh, though I never took my eyes off my sister. Several minutes passed before she left her room and my sighted. Finally I turned my gaze to the fox.

He looked relax on his branch; his striking colors clashed harshly against the dark bark. "What do you want fox?" I snapped with without malice.

He sighed heavily. "We were all very worried about you Hiei, especially after Koenma told us you hadn't been reported crossing into Makai."

"Do _not_ worry about me," I huffed before turning my eyes away. I felt only a sliver of guilt for causing them to worry but I quickly shoved it away. Guilt was not something did not feel.

"But we do worry," Kurama snapped with an edge of impatience. "Everyone here thinks of you as a friend Hiei. That won't ever change."

I grunted at his small speech. It was something I've heard many time before and though what he said wasn't a lie, I could not bring myself to think the same of them. To do so would admit that I'm capable of deeper feelings then the survival instincts I've honed over the years.

However, I could not deny the fact that they were allies that have risked my own existence for.

"Hn, you are allies nothing more," I asserted quickly.

The fox snorted. "Fine. Then as allies we were worried about you," his eyes were sharp as I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"There is no need for worry fox," I hissed back with annoyance.

There was a moment of tense silence before the fox spoke again. His voice was smooth as always and there was no evidence that I had ruffled his fur the wrong way. "Tell, what has captured your attention here in Ningenkai."

"None of your concern." There was no way I would admit to him where I have been. I could only imagine the taunting I would receive should they discover I had been watching a human; no less a human female. Granted the Miko was no ordinary human, but still.

I snorted before I could check myself.

"Well, I'm glad whatever it is you find amusement in it," the fox sounded slightly put out before he covered it up. "May I ask how long you'll be gracing us with your presence?"

I shifted, before supplying an answer. "Long enough." I had no other answer for him. Already I was beginning to feel the need to return to the Shrine and the little family that occupied the grounds.

The fox smiled a knowing smile before nodding in acceptance. "Come, let's spar." Gracefully, he slipped from his branch and landed easily on his feet before turning his up to face me. "Coming?"

I felt a smirk curve my lips. True, I had just returned from the Makai but there were few there who could offer a true challenge to me. In a blink of an eye, I appeared beside the fox, my arms crossed over my chest as I waited impatiently for him to lead the way to the training field.

He gave a light chuckle before we headed to the sparring field. I already knew the detective and the oaf were there. Dare I say, this is going to be fun? A free-for-all battle between the three most powerful beings in Ningenkai sounded like a nice workout. The oaf unfortunately would no doubt be a part of this sparring match…

I suppose it's better then him doting over my sister. My lips turned up into a cruel smirk… perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if the oaf sparred with us. After all, during sparring anything _could_ happen to the pathetic human who wanted my sister.

…

"I give!"

I couldn't help the cold smirk that appeared on my face as I held my blade at the oaf's throat. Withdrawing my sword, dodge the whip aimed for my back as I watched the oaf retreat to the sideline out of the corner of my eye. His head was hung in defeat.

With my slight distraction, the detective was able to appear in front of me before I felt his fist connected with my jaw. Flipping back, I landed on my feet with a snarl before returning the favor to the detective.

Before I land more then a punch, the fox's whip appeared striking at both of us. I managed to evade but the detective wasn't so lucky. The whip curled around his body as the thorns pierced his skin.

"Ouch man! That stings!" the detective cried comically. Considering he was technically a demon now, he could sound just like the human he was raised to be.

The fox chuckled with amusement. "So you yield?"

"Yeah sure, just get this off of me." The whip fell from the detective's body without another scratch. "Damn, Keiko's gonna kill me!" the detective moaned as he walked towards the sidelines. "She just got me this shirt."

Snorting with my own amusement I turned my attention towards the fox. His cunning, amused eyes looked over me from his position on the ridge. Never have I defeated the fox without using dirty tactics and even then it was always ended in a draw.

I attacked without warning and his whip easily fended off my Katana. Predicting this counter, I allowed deadly plant to over my blade as I stepped deeper into his defense.

The fox read my movements easily as another section of his whip snapped at my leg, drawing blood but I didn't retreat. Instead, I stepped deeper in what would have been death for anyone else. I considered myself lucky for nearly making it through the fox's defence before I felt the thorny whip snake around my leg before jerking my feet out from under me, causing me to land heavily on my back.

I would have burned the troublesome whip had we all not agreed to use only one weapon. I had chosen my Katana, of course.

Snarling I felt the thorns dig deeper into my skin. Had I been the fox enemy, my leg would have been gone and I could only be thankful that I was his ally as he stepped closer until he was staring down at me.

"Do you concede?"

I snarled at his question and felt the whip tighten.

"Do you concede?" he asked again.

I did not reply but grunted and lower my eyes. I would not admit defeat… but this was simply practice.

Accepting his offered hand, I allowed him to pull me to my feet as the pressure from his weapon vanished from my leg.

"You're never going to defeat me using brute force," he stated with amusement as we walked towards the others.

I let a chuckle escape my chest before glancing at him. "Eventually, I'll overcome that damn whip of yours."

The rest of the day was uneventful as I lazed about the Temple listening to the nonsense my allies regularly displayed. It was different from the Shrine's quietness and I found that the longer I was around my teammates the more I craved the peace that made up the sacred grounds.

Slipping into the room that Genkai had given me long before her passing, I slipped into a shower, taking care to clean my injured leg. No matter how great my urge was to return to the Shrine, I would have to wait until tomorrow. The blasted fox had ensured that.

My leg wasn't serious in retrospect to past injuries, but I could feel it becoming stiff as my natural healing abilities began taking affect. Twelve, perfectly round holes travelled the length of my leg starting from my ankle and ending ay my mid-thigh. They were easily an inch in diameter and deep enough to nick my muscles.

With a sigh I laid down in my bed. There was nothing I could do until tomorrow morning. Closing my eyes I allowed a healing sleep to fall over me.

…

It was black when my eyes snapped open. Something wasn't felt… off.

Opening the Jagan I couldn't find anything off around the Temple. Finding everyone was sleeping peacefully, I felt it pull in a different direction. Curious, I allowed its gaze to travel across the city. Finally, its far away gaze paused on a blank area surround by familiar trees.

I frowned as I felt the holy energy brush along my mind's eye. Even without the feel of holy energy, I recognized the area surrounding the Shrine. I was intrigued that the Jagan couldn't make out the Shrine itself, but I set that thought aside in favor of another. Why would the Jagan be drawn to the Shrine?

Suddenly I felt the eye pulse before the image in my head narrowed towards a thicket of trees closer towards the blank area that the Shrine should have been. Through the Jagan I watched as several figures crept through the shadows before slinking beyond my vision and on to the Shrine grounds.

My natural eyes opened as a deep growl vibrated through my chest. How dare they attack my Shrine!

Pausing long enough to secure my Katana, I left without another thought. I only hoped the Miko would be able to stand against so many demons while insuring her little family's safety. The Miko would gladly give herself over to the demons if that would safe her family, I knew and thought caused an uncomfortable sensation to settle deep within me

With a shiver of uncertain, I focused on my journey. Normally it took four hours to travel from the Compound to the Miko's Shrine if I skirted around the city as I preferred.

That time was unacceptable. So as the city lights peaked through the trees, I didn't hesitate as I leapt onto a nearby street light and bounded through the city. I would shave nearly an hour off my travel time this way.

I paused on a tall building as the Shrine came into view. From my vantage point, I could only make out four of the seven intruders the Jagan had viewed. I could barely make out several of the Miko's arrows that littered the open cobblestone yard but they told me the fate of the missing demons.

Three of the four demons danced around the Miko, taunting and tormenting her as the fourth demon held her brother and mother within its claws.

I had seen enough as I jumped from the building. I would kill the demon that held the boy and the old woman first, then I would deal with the others.

Slipping unseen onto the property, I silently made my way behind the creature that held the Miko's family. The sound of my Katana sliding from its sheath was the only thing that alerted the demon to my presence. Before he couldn't finish turning his head to face me, he was dead.

My strike had been so fast, the demon's body couldn't comprehend that it was dead until its head slipped from its shoulders. His life blood gushed from his body as it slowly crumpled the ground.

The boy clung to his mother as I stepped over the carcass. Glancing towards them, I was relieved to see they had no serious injuries though the woman's face was swollen and the boy's was sporting a black eye.

The woman caught my eyes with her and I was not surprise to see terror in her usually warm eyes. However, what did surprise me was that her fear was not directed towards me and that there was something similar to hope appeared in her eyes locked with mine.

That hope ignited an unknown feeling in my chest as I turned my attention back to the three remaining trespassers. They had finally noticed my presence.

One of the demons held the Miko close to his body as the two others stood slightly in front of him, protectively.

I scuffed at the simple and worthless act. It didn't matter to me what they did, they were all going to die.

Stepping away from the Miko's family, I brought myself closer to the trio. They charged suddenly, but their movements were slow and predictable. With a flick of my wrist, I allowed them to sail passed me. At their surprise, I couldn't help but smirk cruelly as I heard their bodies fall to pieces.

Now only one remained.

"She is mine!" the demon hissed as he tightened his grip around the Miko. She hissed with pain as her newly healed ribs re-fractured from the pressure.

I found myself responding to her pain as my youki increased, whipping wildly around me body. I even felt the Jagan and dragon stir, demanding blood but I restrained them. Already I could feel me youki mingling with the holy energy that was laced in the air causing sparks to dance around me.

As my black flames dance around my body, I watched an unbridled terror take over the trespasser's features. He stepped back, the Miko still hugged to his chest like some sort of shield.

Stepping forwards my smirk widened as he continued to retreat. Backing him against a small stone wall, I watched with morbid amusement as the demon discovered his mistake. I was curious what he would do now? I would allow him to harm the Miko any farther.

I could tell he was thinking by the way his eyes danced from side to side franticly looking for a way out. Suddenly, his eyes hardened with resolve as he slowly rose to his full height, picking the Miko's feet off the ground.

"Here! You want her? Fine, take her," the demon snarled before flinging the Miko carelessly at me. I was caught unprepared and the Miko slammed into my chest.

My arms wrapped around the Miko's petite form, catching her before she could fall to the ground. Glancing over her head, I couldn't help the curses that slipped passed my lips unchecked when I realized the demon had escaped.

"My sorry, he got away." Her voice was soft remorse as I casted my gaze on her. The last time she was in my arms, she had been nearly inconsolable but this now she held my gaze. Her dark eyes were piercing, more so then the last time.

I looked away, though I felt a need to reassure her. "Hn, he was nothing more then a coward." I paused before glancing at from the corner of my eye. "You are injured," I stated.

I watched her frown and her brow knit together before she sighed heavily. "Yeah… I guess I am." She looked away from me before blushing. "If you could put me down, I'd like to check on my family."

Her request surprised. I still holding her firmly to my chest and I found myself reluctant to release her. However, gently I placed her on feet. Her hand caught my own and she gave me a small smile before leading me over to her family.

She released my hand long enough to greet her family and heal their minor wounds before returning to my side. I gave her a questioning look but she only offered a smile in return as she lead me up to her house with her family.

Once her family was inside she faced me a small blush on her face. "I wanted to thank you for everything since I didn't get a chance to the last time I saw you." With confidence she stepped towards me before shyly placing a kiss on my cheek.

I was surprised by the gesture and even more surprised that I found enjoyed the tender display.

"I know you probably know this but my name is Kagome," she stated as she stepped back, a small blush still stained her cheeks. "May I ask your name?" She looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes timidly as if I was going to vanish.

"Hiei," I answered easily. This was probably the first time I have ever given my name away so casually.

She smiled widely at my answer. "It a pleasure to finally meet you Hiei. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Before I could answer, she grasped my hand and led me inside. I was tempted to pull away from her but I knew that would only aggravate her damage ribs, causing her pain. The thought of causing her pain didn't side well in me that was the only reason I allowed her to drag me into her home.

However, something at the very edge of my conscience nagged at me as I felt her happiness surround me, welcoming me and accepting me. Perhaps… maybe just a little… I wanted this.

I looked at her small hand wrapped in my own and felt my lips turn up in a ghost of a smile.

Yes… perhaps, this is what I wanted from the very beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here it is… the last chapter. Turned out a little differently then I imaged it being but I like it. Hope you guys do too… please review!

Chapter 2

It was just my luck that Mama and Souta came to visit just a couple days after I was attacked. Upon seeing the fresh bruises on my face my mother had insisted on staying. I had begged, pleaded, and even groveled for her not to.

It was simply too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to defend everyone if a demon attacked. Granted I had a silent guardian of my own but I wasn't entirely sure if he'd extent that protection to my family and considering how much he's done for me so far, I didn't dream of asking him for anything else.

However, my mother is just as stubborn as me on some things and this issue just happened to be one thing she wouldn't let up from. Finally, I concede. They stayed.

To be honest, I missed them terribly. The Shrine didn't seem to hold the same liveliness that it had before they moved out. Now, with them back, I felt the very ground rejoice at their return.

I was even happier when I found that my demon was still around, often relaxing in the Tree of Ages. Other times I could sense his presence in the surrounding woods dispatching any stray demons that entered the property.

I knew he had been protecting the Shrine for a while but never before with such intensity. Before the attack, he'd let the demons roam as if daring them to make an appearance now, he didn't give them a chance to decided. Most of the trespasser didn't make it but a couple of feet into my land before their lives were forfeited.

I felt warmed by the gesture. He was giving me time to heal and I was thankful. Since my ribs where broken on my dominant side I was unable to use my bow. I had tried but the pain had been crippling.

Though I can't use my bow and nearly all my normal chorus sent pain rippling through my body, I was still able to mediate. Souta even started joining me. Often times, I would send my aura out and wrap it around my demon companion finding comfort in his presence.

I was happy to find that he was accepting my family's presence and not reluctantly either. He seemed to enjoy the change that my family brought to the essence of the Shrine and that thought pleased me to no end.

My family, in turn accepted him as well. I knew they never saw him just as I didn't, but they could sense him. At first they had been uncomfortable with his dark, chaotic aura but after I explained what he had done for me, they pushed their own uneasiness away.

The night following my explanation, my mother began making him dinner. When she found the empty dishes on the counter the next morning I could see a content gleam in her eyes. She made him dinner every night afterwards.

Our peace continued as the days stretched into weeks and before I knew it a month had passed, my protector never let anything close to our home and I was healing nicely. The bruises that had decorated my body were gone now though my ribs were still tender but my movements were becoming easier and my pain had lessened considerably.

As I healed though, I was not unaware of my demon company becoming more unsettled with each passing day. More often than not, I would feel his annoyance spike when Souta became overly loud and would send a wave of calming energy over him.

I hadn't sensed any unfamiliar demons the last couple of days and it seemed to unsettle my demon. With his aura constantly battling itself, I wasn't surprised that he found the lack of bloodshed agitating.

He enjoyed the peace, yes, but I could tell that bloodlust was his nature. It wasn't just the fact he was a demon, I could sense it in his very essence. He tried to hide it but when he saved me that night I felt him struggling to control the bloodlust then. I don't know why he didn't kill those men.

The strength of his bloodlust had been nearly overwhelming had nearly drowned me. Yet as I had clung to his shirt and wept as his youki surrounded me, I felt nothing but comfort and reassurance. His bloodlust did not scare me.

Approaching the Tree of Ages, I searched dense leafs for my demon. I couldn't see him but I could feel his eyes watching me. I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped me when I couldn't see him.

"I understand if you must leave. I sense that you've becoming unsettled after so long of peace here. I know you've been protecting us and I appreciate it greatly but I'm nearly healed now," I ventured thoughtfully, trying to find the right wording. It wouldn't do if he thought I was kicking him off the grounds.

"I guess, what I'm saying is that if you've got… an itch that needs scratching," my eyes flickered towards Souta as he approached. True, he accepted my demon but I didn't want him uncomfortable with the fact that I was telling my demon to go kill. I just hoped my demon understood what I was trying to say. "I think I'm healed enough that you don't need to worry so much about us."

I could feel his surprise as he understood what I was saying and I couldn't help but smile as I sat beneath the Tree of Ages, preparing to meditate.

I hadn't completely fell into my trance when I felt his youki spike seconds before I felt it crease gently against my energy. I hesitated only out of my surprise, I'd never expected something so intimate from him, before I allowed his youki mingle unharmed with my holy energy.

I've always been around youki and always found comfort in its wild, dangerous nature, but this feeling of my demon youki mingling with my holy energy held an indescribable sensation that was far from unpleasant. My teeth caught my bottom lip as I bit back a content moan as I felt a light blush stain my cheeks.

His youki seemed to linger before a small strand of youki gently gliding over my skin. From his chaotic nature, I was expecting something harsh from his youki but it wasn't. When his youki brushed my skin it was smooth and soft, like silk that made my flesh pleasantly warm.

He pulled away and I found myself wanting to whimper. Before I could make a sound, he suddenly cocooned my body with his youki causing me to gasp with surprised. His warmth searched over my body before concentrating on my half healed ribs.

I felt his warm youki spike gently along my ribs before his youki seemed to cool. The coolness soaked into my bones healing them to nearly perfect. Lingering his energy over my ribs, suddenly it pulled away from me completely causing me to shiver.

Feeling suddenly bare and vulnerable without my demon's youki wrapped around me, I opened my eyes and followed his unseen trail as he left my land.

Souta cleared his throat, causing my attention to snap on him. His lips were turned upwards in a sly smile as a single eyebrow shot up. "Did you the energy nasty?" Laughing, he jumped to feet and raced up to the house.

"Souta!" I yelled as I raced off after him. That little brat would pay for that comment.

I could see the surprise on his face as he looked over his shoulder a found I was gaining on him. With my ribs healed, I could keep up with him and I couldn't help but send him an evil smile that caused him to 'yeep' before picking up the pace.

…

"Go Souta!" I shouted as I watched Souta steal the soccer ball from the other team. Within a couple of minutes he scored.

Beside me, my mother cheered happily. Once the other team had the ball again, she settled back down.

"Souta says you and the demon did the nasty?" she suddenly questioned, her eyes never leaving the game.

I blushed from both embarrassment and annoyance. "No Mama, I promise. We didn't to the 'nasty'," reassured her as I made a mental note to strangle my little brother.

She smiled as her eyes flickered over me before they returned to the game. "Oh, really?"

"Mother!" she was not fooling me with her innocent tone. "He mingled his energy with mine is all," Though I tried saying it casually, I knew I had failed when she cased me a curiosity glance. Not waiting for her ask I explained.

"Mingling energy is not a common practice and is considered very… intimate because of how much information one could gather. For instance, my friend wanted to insure I was indeed healed enough to be able to handle any problems that should arise in his absence and he was able to determine everything he need to know when he mingled his energy with mine."

Mama nodded as she cheered Souta on. Once the ball was stolen from him, she replied; "That makes sense. Souta made it sound… dirty," she smiled with amusement.

I laughed. Souta was the average 16 year boy, yet he stilled somehow held onto his shy and innocent light. "Of course he would Mama, he's sixteen and hormonal," I smiled softly, "but he's still a good kid."

Mama nodded in agreement as she clapped softly as the other team scored. "That's true. So how long is your friend going to be away?"

A small frown tugged at my lips, "I don't know, but he always comes back." I understood why he had to leave… but that didn't mean I had to enjoy. In fact, with my demon gone I felt surprising lonely even while surrounded by so many people.

I shouldn't be surprised though. He had been my constant though silent companion for almost 3 years now. The fact that he was a demon only made it so much more… special. When I had left the _Past_ behind I thought I had left demons behind too. However my views changed when I started being attack.

I thought I had left all my friendly demons behind and that my world was filled with only lower class demons that couldn't think pass their next meal. Then he had shown up; filled with curiosity. When he didn't attack me…

I sighed. He had given me so much more then he could ever realize; companionship, a protector, someone I didn't have to hide my true self from.

My eyes followed my little brother as he passed soccer ball to one of his teammate before my eyes shifted to my mother. Yes, I loved them but they would never understand the true me. The me that had survived and killed and had been forced to live day-to-day wondering when and what dangers where coming after me.

However, though they will never know the true me, I can't bring myself to regret the _Past_ or the adventures I had with everyone.

Loud cheering brought me out of my thoughts as everyone around me rose to their feet. The game was over and Souta's team had won. And from the way the team gathered around Souta, it must have been him who scored the winning goal.

My smile was joyful as I followed the crowd in cheering but I could feel my thoughts weighing heavily on me.

After the game, Mama took us out to lunch before swinging into her apartment to pick up some more clothes. Then we went to the market for groceries and a little window shopping.

I did notice that Souta bought a pretty green stone bracelet from a merchant when he thought no one was looking, that quickly disappeared in to his pocket as a light blush stained his cheeks.

I assumed the gift was for Hitomi, the girl he'd been seeing off and on for the last 4 years. I would definitely tease him about it later.

Once we were through shopping, we took the train that would take us within walking distance of the Shrine. The sun was just sinking below the horizon as we made it the house and deposited our bags in the kitchen.

Mama started dinner as I put everything away and Souta disappeared, phone in hand. No doubt to call Hitomi.

I saw Mama shake her head with a knowing look in her eyes and wistful smile on her face before Souta vanished and I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Do you think he'll be back in time for dinner?"

I didn't need to ask who 'he' was considering Souta never missed dinner. "I don't know. We can make some for him and put it in the refrigerator for later."

She nodded. "I'll leave a note on the window to let him know."

I love my mother; she was always so considerate of everyone around her.

Dinner seemed to fly by and by the time everyone was heading to bed, a note hung in the kitchen window and extra food was stored neatly in the refrigerator for my demon.

Everything was quiet as I made my way to bed.

…

I blinked in confusion as I suddenly found myself fully awake. The neon numbers of my alarm clock read 1:59am and I felt my face scrunch with annoyance, but I didn't try going back to sleep.

If I was wide awake this early, there was some amiss. Silently, I slid out of bed, my fingers unconsciously brushing my bow that was next to my bed. Slipping on a light robe and picking up my weapon, I made my way down stairs.

Everyone else was still sleeping as I made my way outside. The night air was chilly but I ignored it in favor of eyeing the grounds. They were black with only the soft glow of the moon to illuminate the land but I could sense something off as I slipped 3 arrows from my quiver. One arrow I notched while the other two stayed securely in my draw hand, ready for a rapid reload.

The very essence of the Shrine seemed to hold its breath as I waited for the attack. Using the Shrine energy instead of my own, I searched out the trespasser and was surprised that there wasn't just one or two but several unfriendly demonic being.

I could feel two approaching me from the front while the others circled around me in the shadows. Praying they hadn't noticed my sleeping family inside, casually I moved away from the house while keeping tabs on the demons while trying to think of a game plan.

I have never battle more then 3 demons at one time on my own and that made me nervous. I was a distance fighter. So even if I was able to take 3 or 4 of them before they got close to me, the others would be on me.

True, I could throw up a barrier to protect myself, there would be no guarantee they wouldn't be able to overcome it or worst, discover my family.

Steeling myself as I reach the beginning of the courtyard, I aimed my bow at one of the nearby demons. "Leave now, I have no wish to kill you!" I demanded coldly.

Nothing but silence greeted me, but I expected as much. However as the silence remained… nothing moved. Time seemed to stand still as blackness of the night seemed to grow darker the longer our stand still continued.

My heart pounded in my ears and I was surprised by my own fear. No, it wasn't fear for myself but for my family as a small voice in my head whispered 'what if' scenarios that could only end with their deaths.

Though I hated that whispering voice, some part of me; the true me, understood that anything was possible right now. Even the darker 'what if' scenarios were possible, but even as I tried to shove that hated little voice away and focus on the here and now, it whispered something that shocked me.

"_If you were a demon, you wouldn't need to worry…"_

I didn't have time to think on the whispered statement as one of the demon rushed forward. More out of instinct then actually thought I released my arrow, purifying the demon before it was within two meters of me. From the light my arrow produced, I saw to dark forms jumping out of the way and into the shadows.

In one swift motion, I sent my second arrow flying where I'd seen one of the demons disappeared to. My arrow hit the second mark, but unfortunately it wasn't a clean hit as the demon screams in agony.

I knew the demon's dying screams had woken my family but there was nothing I could do about it as I prepared the next arrow and shooting toward the area the second demon had vanished. I heard a hiss of pain, but nothing more as I grabbed three more arrows.

Not bad, two down, one injury to an unknown degree and four to go. I heard the rustle of leave behind me causing me to snap around while releasing another arrow. Somehow, my arrow made a sloppy hit that was direct enough to purify the demon that had lunged at me.

I chopped that kill up to my uncanny lucky streak that seemed to only appear after bad luck got me into bad situations and the adrenaline I could feel coursing through my veins, either way I was up 3 on the demons.

A ghost of a smile tugged at my lips. This battle was different from the ones before. I had something to protect besides myself and I couldn't find any remorse in my actions but rather something different. The sadness of taking another life was there though surprisingly muted but I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

The light from the front door of the house caused me to whip around as a bloodcurdling scream filled through the air causing my blood to freeze. Silhouetted in the light, a demon held my mother by the throat he cold eyes glared at me with twisted gleam.

He had me and he knew it. My weakness. My beloved, innocent mother was at this creature's mercy. Even as I saw another demon enter my home, I knew there was nothing I could do. If I choose to attack, she would be died before my arrow could purify the demon.

It didn't stop my anger from rising though as the second demon drag Souta out of the house by his hair.

"Checkmate Miko," the demon snarled with dark glee as I felt the two remaining demon moving closer to me from behind. "Now lower your weapon."

I hesitated as cold dread overcame my anger. Without my bow, I would have absolutely no way to attack.

At the sound of my mother coughing, I eased the arrow away from the bow.

"Good bitch," he purred sarcastically. "Now drop your bow and arrows and move away."

I knew that demand was coming but it didn't stop my hand from tightening around my bow in a silent act of rebellion. He easily saw my action and smiled wickedly before turning to his companion.

"Kill the boy."

"No!" My voice echoed through the still air. It sounded more of an order then plea as the spokes demon's head snapped in my direction, eyeing me carefully.

Once our eyes locked, I forced my hand to release my bow and the sound of wood on stone sounded eerie in the still air. Carefully, I removed my quiver and allowed it to drop unceremoniously to the ground, spilling the arrows before I took a couple steps back, placing myself between the unseen demons.

"You _will_ pay for this." The voice I used was cold and full of promise. It was a trait I thought I had left in the _Past_.

I watched as a flicker of uncertainty flash in his eyes before it was replaced with a wicked gleam before he tossed my mother carelessly to the other demon to hold. Stalking towards me his smirked widened.

Before I knew it, I was inside a sick version of Monkey in the Middle as teeth, claws, and blades danced all around me. It was a game to them, but I knew at any moment it would become something more deadly.

From their taunts, I knew they were going to eat us and that really didn't surprise me. But I could feel Mama and Souta's fear spike as the taunts continued and slowly I found myself influenced by them until I felt like I was drowning in uncertainty and fear.

Something tickled the edge of my sense, pulling me from my near panicked state. The sensation was so faint that had it not been so familiar I probably wouldn't have noticed it.

My demon was here, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Reigning in my own fear that had threatened to overcome me, I waited for my demon to make to make his move. I just hoped it would be soon because I could feel this game I was in becoming more deadly. Their gabs were become more accurate as I felt a blade nick my arm.

I don't know how I heard it, but the sound of a sword being drawn followed by the dropping of a body reached my ears and put an immediate hold on "Monkey in the Middle" much to my relief.

Looking in the direction the sound had come from I was both pleased and disgusted that the demon hold my family hostage had forced them to watch my torture. But I was pleased in that same instance because I could make out my demon.

His sword was held casually at his side as his attention was focus on my family. His eyes had a calculating gleam as he assessed the damage done to them. I felt warmth blossom in my chest at his concern for my family.

I felt arms wrap around me and a claw hand grasp my neck as I was pulled into against a sweaty chest.

My demon's eyes were cold, angry and filled with bloodlust as he glared at the demons that surrounded me. The air around me warmed with his anger and I watched with something close to amusement as my tormentors seemed to hesitate as a degree of fear laced through their auras.

He took another step closer and I held my breath as the two demons charged.

It didn't even looked like my demon moved as the two intruders sailed passed him. A deadly, yet beautiful smirk appeared on his face as the two intruder fell to pieces. Never once did he take his eyes off the demon that held me and I felt safe even being in the positions I'm in.

I hissed as the demon grip tightened around me and I felt my ribs fracture.

"She is mine!" The demon proclaim possessively.

I don't know if it was my pain or the demon's words, but my demon's sudden display of power was breath taking. His youki dance over his body in the form of black flames, even as I sensed a darker energy wrap around him before he pushed the energy down. He was in completely control and he knew it. Hell, I knew it and by the way the demon holding me tense, he knew it to.

My demon had unknowingly backed up my threat and I silently thank him for that.

The demon that held me was slowly inching backwards, but I could tell my demon wasn't fooled by the hidden movements. I could tell by calculated look in his blood red eyes that he was every movement, every muscle movement that my capture did.

My demon stepped forward and I easily recognized the challenge. Apparently, so did my captor as he openly took a step back.

This slow walk continued; my demon slowly forced my captor back. I realized after a minute that my captor was being herded towards a wall. My demon was going to force my captor's hand: fight or flight.

Somehow, I knew that my captor wouldn't hurt me so long as my guardian demon was present. I was a living shield and, unlike me, I was sure he could back up any threat he gave.

I felt our progress stop and my captor's body stiffened. My demon's game was ending as I saw a morbid curiosity enter his otherwise cold, angry eyes. One more move and the trespasser would be dead and I found anticipation being to eat at me.

Being a living shield against one's trusted companions really sucked. Trust me, I would know and it's probably the only reason I wasn't panicking or even worst, trying to rush my demon.

Suddenly, the demon holding me lifted me off the ground. "Here! You want her? Fine, take her." Even before my captor finished his sentence, I felt my body being flung through the air. I prepared for the painful landing.

Instead of cold stones I felt my body collide with something warm and solid before warm, strong arms wrapped around me. Blushing, I chanced a look up.

His crimson eyes glared over my head before I hear his voice, cursing his lost prey with the most colorful language. Some words he used I was certain wasn't Japanese, sounding more of a growl but either way I could feel his anger at his escaped prey.

"I'm sorry, he got away" and I was. I hated the fact that I was the reason he missed out on a chance to kill. No matter what time I was in, it seemed like I was always messing something up for someone.

His eyes found mine and I could plainly see the confusion in them. Surprisingly, I didn't see any angry that had been there last time I had been this close to him before a flash of uncertainty lit his eyes as he looked away.

"Hn, he was nothing more then a coward."

His words surprised me. Never before had a demon countered my apology. Inuyasha had almost always yelled at me for the same thing. Truly, I was at a lost on what to say.

"You are injured," he stated suddenly.

Yeah… I guess I am," I replied awkwardly. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about me ribs and the couple scratches I had received.

Dropping my eyes from his face, I felt a small blush stain my cheeks. "If you could put me down, I'd like to go check on my family."

I felt his surprise as his arms tightened around me form before he gently set me on feet. I hide a smile before I captured his hand and leading him towards. I didn't want him disappearing back into the shadows just yet.

Letting him go long enough to heal my family and reassure them, I return to my demon's side and recaptured his hand. He gave me a questioning look that I returned with a smile before leading him up to the house.

Once Mama and Souta had disappeared into the house I turned to face my demon. I felt my cheeks warm with a blush as I looked at him. "I wanted to thank you for everything since I didn't get a chance to the last time I saw you."

With a show of confidence that I really didn't have, I stepped closer to him before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Stepping back, I was ecstatic that there wasn't a disgusted look on his face but rather a surprise look at my display. I took the look to continue speaking.

"I know you probably know this but my name is Kagome," I stated softly, knowing my face was still stained with a blush. "May I ask your name?" I asked shyly. I could feel my demon was a private type of demon and wouldn't be offended if he didn't answer.

"Hiei."

I couldn't help my smile widely as he gave me his name. He had given me a gift, I knew.

"It a pleasure to finally meet you Hiei. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked happily, though I didn't give him a chance to answer before I dragged him through the front door.

I half expected him to pull away for me, but he surprised me when he didn't. A happiness that I didn't realize I missing since my final return blossomed in my chest, warming me like his embrace had.

His hand tighten around my before I felt his contentment. It grew slowly but steadily.

This just might work… I thought as I led him into the kitchen. Perhaps, this is just what we needed, I thought as I glance at him.

His feature seemed to have softened some, not much but some and I was sure this was what he needed… I needed… we needed.

Author's Note again: I was thinking about making a sequel… not quite sure yet though. Figure I should let you know please review.


End file.
